He Broke Her
by xLazyxWriterx
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 2* The thoughts and flashbacks of Nathan Prescott as he watches Kate Marsh stand on the rooftop of the girls dorm. (Rated M for harsh language, drug/alcohol use, sexual situations, and implied rape)


**A/N: Hey there, Strangers. Y'know, I haven't written a fanfic since I was like…13? 14? Yeah, and my first account on this website is a thing that I would really rather not mention again, so here's a new account. Why? Because ****Life is Strange**** happened. **

**Seriously, this game is amaze balls. More than that. I just finished episode 2, and I've read plenty of theories and ideas about where it's going. I want to know more about these characters, and I've only recently taken an interest in Nathan. He's a total rich bastard with authority and drug issues, yes. BUT, I feel like there's more to his character than that, and there aren't any stories on here about him (that I've found). OR, maybe that is all he is, and I'm just overthinking it. Either way. **

**I'm also curious about what really happened at that party with Kate, and whether he really did dose/rape her. Same about the Chloe situation, too. I hope his character is explored more later. In the meantime, I thought I would write this. It was just an idea I had about what Nathan might have been thinking as he watched Kate stand on the rooftop. I know there are a bunch of opinions and theories about his character and his true nature, so I explored my own take on him. **

**It's strange to say, but I do like Nathan Prescott, just not in the way I like Max, Warren, or Kate. I like him as an antagonistic character. Hell, he deserves a fic, yes? **

***Rate M for drug/alcohol use, language, sexual situations, implied rape***

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**He Broke Her**

**by **

**xLazyxWriterx**

* * *

Clouds loomed over Blackwell Academy, preventing even the tiniest ray of light to shine through. The air was cool and moist due to the light rainfall. Outside, students with umbrellas were hurrying inside for shelter, and others were leaving, running to their vehicles.

Nathan Prescott watched the little droplets hit the window and slide down the foggy glass from his seat in Ms Grant's room. He rested his feet on the desk, ignoring the words coming from the heavy woman's lips. His fingers tapped against his knee absentmindedly, his eyes following a particularly large drop as it slid slowly down, gathering other drops to become even bigger. It eventually made it to the bottom, and disappeared in the pool of rainwater.

He hated this class. He could honestly say he didn't give a shit about Ms Grant and her scientific theories and bullshit. He glanced around at the other students in the class with disinterest. Ms Grant mentioned something about a petition and the head of security. Nathan scoffed. The head of security was a dickhead with a pornstache that actually had the nerve to disrupt his morning to ask him about Kate Marsh and the Vortex Club. He also lectured him about what happened yesterday with that loser he knocked out. As if he gave a fuck. A frown pulled at his lips. It took a lot of self control - all the self control he had within his person, actually - to not knock that dick out. He managed to stop himself, and walked away. Even if he did knock the guy on his ass, he'd get away with it. Hell, Pornstache would probably be the one fired for harassment. The only issue was that he didn't need another cover up from his father. He had enough of that in his life, and refused to go through another analysis. The very thought caused an ache in the crook of his neck.

Nathan rolled his head, trying to relieve the sudden build up tension. What a shitty day that was. First, he had to deal with that punk bitch in the bathroom. Part of him wished he had actually pulled the trigger and knocked that whore back, but he dismissed the thought the moment it crossed his mind. A dead chick wasn't something he needed on his conscious, even if he wouldn't get caught. Then, he got a call from the principal, who said Max Caulfield saw him with a gun, and he had to lie out his ass about that one. Then, he tracked down the Max chick, and threatened her when her boyfriend or whatever stepped in. Luckily, he could take out some frustration out on his face. Then, here came the punk bitch again, who grabbed Max and drove away. Finally, he had to dead with Pornstache and the principal - again.

Another shitty day.

He felt a vibration in his jacket pocket, and pulled out his phone.

Before he had a chance to open and read it, the door to the classroom swung open, and Logan Robertson burst in. "Hey! Shits going down at the girls dorm!" he shouted before running out. Ms Grant was startled by the outburst, shouted after Logan as the class started getting up and leaving. The shouting continued in the halls.

Nathan put his phone back in his pocket, forgetting about the text, and stood quickly. He pushed his way through the students and made his way down the hall way and outside. The rain was now starting to pick up, and the world around Nathan seemed much darker. The cold air around him caused him to inhale deeply, the earthy scent fill his senses, the hairs on the back of his neck standing to attention, his fingers beginning to twitch, raindrops dampening his hair and hitting his cheek, sliding down along his collar bone.

He paused, and watched the group of Blackwell students, some with their umbrellas out while others had their phones, gasp and shout.

"Oh my god, is this for real!?"

"Do you see that!?"

"Oh, GOD!"

"Bitch flipped out!"

"I didn't think she was _that_ messed up."

Nathan's brows furrowed, and he approached the crowd slowly. The sound of the rain and sobs and chatter of everyone, as well as the strange heaviness in the air, overwhelmed his senses a bit. The rain began pouring harder, and he felt the rain soaking through his jacket. He reached the crowd, and followed their gazes up at the girls dorm.

Kate Marsh stood on the roof of the girls dorm looking down at the crowd that was pooled underneath. Without taking his eyes of her figure, he walked through the crowd until he reached the middle. His brain couldn't process what he was seeing properly. Now that he was closer he could see her more clearly. She was soaked, her white shirt and dark skirt sticking to her skin, the dark blue cardigan heavy with rainwater. Her hair was messy, and stick to her face. He tried squinting, and he could barely make out her facial features. He could see her eyes were closed, and a twitch of her lips.

The atmosphere...heavy, dark, cold, thick, and suffocating. Those were only a few words Nathan could think of to describe it. His hands were no longer trembling; they were shaking. His breath caught in his throat, and things seemed to slow. The cries subsided in his mind, and the only thing he could hear was his heart beating in his ears. It was slow, and hard in his chest.

Kate Marsh...

* * *

Mrs Hoida taught AP English, and Nathan was in her class before she decided to take sick leave. Nathan walked into class - after skipping the whole week before - with a group of other Vortex Club members, chatting and laughing away, not paying any mind to Mrs Hoida's quiet pleas to keep the noise down. After the bell rang for class to start, Nathan took his seat, and pulled out his phone, texting and playing games. That morning that been a shit fest after a talk with his father and the new pill he took made him drowsy, so he just wanted to sit and not think. He didn't pay attention in class, and when Mrs Hoida asked him a question he shrugged, not even bothering to look up from his game, which he didn't even bother to turn the sound off. He could tell without even looking at her that Mrs Hoida wanted to grab his phone and make him pay attention, but she wouldn't dare. Instead, she asked the question again to a different student.

What Kate Marsh gave her answer, Nathan died in his game, and looked up for a brief second. In that brief second, his eyes landed on Kate.

It was strange.

Kate had been wearing a similar outfit to what she wore everyday, a white blouse, a dark red skirt with a cardigan to match it, and her gold cross necklace. Her blond hair was pulled back into a neat bun, and her eyes were bright. Her voice was quiet and soft as she answered, and Mrs Hoida seemed pleased with her answer, praising her. Her cheeks flushed at the compliment, and she glanced down at her notebook, a small smile pulling at her full lips.

Nathan remembered just how clean and fresh she looked sitting in her desk, her full attention on Mrs Hoida. His eyes wondered over her face, down her neck, and landed on the cross around her neck, and he remember just who she was. She was the chick that ran that dumb fucking abstinence campaign. He saw the posters all over the halls, and was responsible for tearing them off the walls and writing graffiti on some of them. Yeah, he had heard all about her from Victoria and her bitch-posse.

He frowned at the cross. Fucking religious people. He tried to turn his attention back to his game, but found that it was no longer fun, and that his mind was wondering.

After class, Nathan got up and stretched. Some guys come up to talk to him, and he acknowledged them, but he found his eyes back on little Kate Marsh. She stood up, gathered her belongings. He watched her, and he wasn't all that subtle about, but the chick didn't even notice. She walked right past him without a single glance, her floral perfume reaching his nostrils. He scoffed, annoyed, but managed to turn his attention back to the guys.

The next day, he saw her in the hall. She was taking down one her of posters due to all the dicks draw on in. He could see the embarrassment and disapproval in her eyes. He shook his head, and scratched at his arm. Who was the bitch to tell people what do you with their sex lives, anyway? He spotted Victoria and Taylor strutting up to her, and watched as they mocked her. Kate did her best to ignore them, and eventually walked away, leaving the two girls to laugh and belittle her more. Nathan's eyes followed her as she walked past him, and went to her locker.

He wasn't sure why he was staring at her, to be honest. He didn't give a single fuck about her, and yet he continued to look at her. God, she always looked like she just left church on a Sunday morning. Nathan crossed his arms, leaning against the lockers, tapping his foot. His eyes never left her as he thought of all the things he disliked about her.

She eventually finished with her locker, and closed it. She stuffed some books into her bag, and turned around. She looked up, and met his stare. A small shock went through his system as he was caught staring, but it didn't stop him. He continued to look her in the eye. Her delicate features twisted slightly in confusion, before transforming into shy intimidation. She quickly looked away from him, and rushed through the doors, going outside. He had the strong urge to shout at her for breaking eye contact and walking away from him, as though she had just insulted him. The fuck? Why was he angry?

Nathan felt twitchy, and headed down the hall in the opposite direction of Kate. _That pious bitch_, Nathan had thought to himself in anger as he shoved Luke Parker out of his way, ignoring his complaints. His blood was beginning to boil, and he needed fresh air. He made his way outside, and told himself to breathe. He shouldn't get so worked up over some chick he hadn't said a single word to, but he couldn't help. What, who the fuck did she think she was, anyway? What made her so high and mighty that she couldn't even stand to look at him? If anything, he was the high and mighty! He should be the one ignoring her existence, so what the hell!?

Sound of distant giggles made him lose his train of thought, and he whirled around to tell whoever it was to fuck off, but spotting Kate once made stopped him. She was with that fat chick Alyssa, talking and laughing. He felt his eye twitch, and he suppressed a snarl. Oh, she'll look at that bitch and her stupid purple hair, but not him? How the fuck did that work?

Without any thought, he started walking over there, ready to chew her a new one when he heard Victoria call him. Part of him wanted to ignore her and continue, but he didn't listen to that part. She whipped around, glaring at her. She stepped back, startled. "What's your problem?" she had asked him, and his hand twitched. The urge to take his sudden frustrations out on her was strong, and he hand to clench his fist and take a deep breath.

He asked Victoria about Kate, against his better judgment, and Victoria smirked. She took his question as an opportunity to make herself feel good by belittling others, and gave the whole smack down on the oh so good little Kate Marsh. He watched Kate as Victoria talked his ear off.

Kate eventually left, and Nathan felt a bit of relief. He and Victoria parted ways, and he went back to his dorm room. Once there, he reached under his bed for his special stash. He took his jacket off, throwing it in the corner, and sat at his desk. He unzipped the bag, and took out a three tiny pale blue pills, popping it into his mouth, chewing it. The taste was bitter and familiar, and he let out a small sigh. He rubbed at his eyes, and went to his bed to lie down.

The drugs started to kick in, and his body felt tingly, and his head light yet heavy all at once. He kicked his shoes off, and closed his eyes.

What the hell was her problem?

...What the hell was _his_ problem?

Once more, his thoughts wandered back to Kate Marsh. Her bright eyes, her cleanliness, her honey colored hair pulled back so neatly, her overly modest clothing, her gold cross laying against her chest, her holy spirit, her purity...

He wanted to break her.

Nathan's eyes, now red and blurry, snapped open.

Her purity, her kindness, her intelligence, her smile, her holy spirit - he wanted to break all of it.

Nathan imagined her back in the hallway. He imagined her rummaging through her locker while he stared at her. There were no students there; there was only the two of them. He pushes himself off the lockers, and makes his way over to her. He stands behind her, and she continues to ignore his presence. He reaches out and slams her locker shut, and she whirls her tiny body around to face him. He shoves her against the locker, and she lets out a frightened squeak, staring up at him with big, frightened eyes. A growl forms deep in his throat and he steps closer, towering over her. He glares at her, and opens his mouth to speak, but then shuts it. He looks her up and down, and can see she's holding her breath, waiting for him to strike. The corner of his mouth twitches up, and he glances down at her cross. The light reflects off it, and he can feel it mocking at him. He grabs the cross roughly, causing her to jump and let out another squeak. He pulls the cross, pulling her closer to him in the process. He can practically smell her perfume, the floral scent a mixture of jasmine and sugar. He stares her down, mentally daring her to look away. She's frozen in place, and Nathan smirks. His grip tight on the cross, he rips it from her neck, tossing it aside. Before Kate could protest, Nathan grabs both of her tiny wrists, and pins her against the lockers. He closes the distance between their bodies, and his face is less than an inch away from hers. He hears her breath hitch in her throat, and she shuts her eyes tightly. Nathan forces his lips against hers tightly, and she attempts to scream, but all protests are muffled and swallowed by his lips. He shoves his tongue past her lips, swirling it around, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her protests weaken, and she takes it, but doesn't kiss back. Nathan bites her lip hard enough to draw blood, his already slim patience breaking with every passing second. She lets out a painful moan against his mouth, and he can taste her blood. His grip on her wrists tighten, and he sucks on her bleeding lip. He need air, so he pulls away and Kate lets out a huge gasp, trying to intake as much air as she can. Her eyes are hazy, her lip is bleeding, her wrists sore and red, and the look of defeat is written all over her face.

Nathan's eyes regain focus, and his bottom lip starts to hurt. He realizes that he had been biting down on his bottom lip. His body felt hot, and the room around his moved in ways he had never seen before. His fingers twitched violently, and his head throbbed, along with something else. Nathan let out a deep groan, and glanced down at the nearly full formed tent in his pants. He lifted a shaking hand and began to rub himself over his jeans, and sighed. His thoughts were scattered, images forming in his mind, his body twitched violently, his breathing was short and uneven, and heated need and anger coursed through his entire system. Through this whole experience, one thing became clear:

He wanted to break Kate Marsh.

* * *

The Vortex parties were usually all the same, but this time, something was different.

There, sitting on one of the couches, a cup in hand, was Kate Marsh.

The second Nathan spotted her talking to one of the girls, he felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest. Whether is was due to anger, frustration, nervousness, the alcohol, or all four, he wasn't sure. He eyed her, wondering what the fuck she was doing at a Vortex party. She wasn't a member, and she wasn't friends with any one there. He watched her take a sip of "water," and start laughing at something one of the girls said. There wasn't a single liquid at the party that wasn't spiked, and he thought Kate would have been smart enough to know that.

After about an hour into the part, Nathan concluded that she wasn't that smart. The next time he saw her, she was on some douches lap, letting herself get choked by the bastards tongue. He could hear Victoria and her bitch squad laughing, and saw her with her phone out, recording everything.

Through out the night, Nathan lost track of how many guys she touched and made out with. She was everywhere, giggling and drinking. Guys were lining up, grabbing at her and kissing her. The girls were laughing and recording the whole event. The pure church girl was the talk of the party, and Victoria was going to make sure that it was more than that.

Nathan watched from the side, taking swigs of his beer and talking to other party members. He left his group when he saw Kate leave to room and head for the kitchen. He followed her, setting his beer down on the table. Kate was leaning over the sink, taking deep breaths. He came up behind her, and she didn't seem to notice him. He licked his dry lips, and gathered enough nerve - the beer helped - and reached for her, placing his hand on her upper back. Kate turned her head, and looked at him. She turned herself around, leaning back against the sink. He took in the sight of her; her blouse was partially unbuttoned and untucked from her skirt, her cardigan missing, her hair falling out of her usual bun, her lipstick smeared, her eyes unfocused and her red face twisted in disgust and pain. She hiccuped, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You okay?" he managed to say. She shook her head slowly, attempted to step away from the sink, only to almost fall flat on her face. Nathan grabbed her before she could, and she latched onto him tightly. His heart raced, excitement tickling his nerves. She was warm - too warm - and she smelled of alcohol and jasmine. He gripped her tightly, helping her stand straight.

He tried talking to her, but her words were slurred and she avoided eye contact. Annoyed and out of ideas, he offered to take her to the ER, trying to hide the fact that he was seriously buzzed, if not drunk. She didn't understand at first, but he managed to calmly - some what - explain it to her, and she eventually agreed.

They left the party unnoticed, and he helped her climb into the car. The party wasn't being held at his house this time, so he didn't care about leaving early and the place being trashed. She buckled Kate in, and she continued to moan about her head. He patted her knee, his fingers lingering longer than they should have.

He drove back to Blackwell Academy. He knew Kate didn't need to go to the hospital. She didn't drink enough to need her stomach pumped or anything; she was just a light weight. She was a light weight that passed out in his car. Nathan carried her to his dorm room, lucky enough to avoid any person up at this time of night.

He set her on his bed, and stared down at her. His room was hot, and dark, the only light coming from the moon through the window, but he could still make out her delicate feature. She face was still red, and her make up smeared a bit. Her hair had fallen completely loose, pooling around her head on the pillow, a few strands sticking to her lightly moisturized face. Her chest fell with every even exhale of air, and her blouse was still unbuttoned, revealing her white, cotton bra. Her skirt had risen up along her skinny thighs, and her slender legs were a creamy pale color in the moonlight.

His breathing picked up, and he quickly removed his jacket, tossing it aside as he grabbed his camera off his desk, almost dropping it in the process. He turned it on, and captured the final moment of purity.

The bright flash caused her to stir, and her eyes peaked open. She moaned lightly, reached up to rub her head. Nathan sat the camera aside, and slowly and clumsily climbed onto the bed, hovering over her. She was too out of it, and he knew it. He leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "You really piss me off, you know that? Do you have _any_ idea who I am? Do you know what happens to people who ignore _me_?" She shivered at his words, but he was sure she didn't understand their meaning. He grabbed her wrists, and pinned them above her head. She turned her head away from him, and his right hand grasped her chin while his left hand secured her wrists. He turned her to face him, and her eyes were barely open.

"_Don't_ turn away from me."

Her eyes fell, and she fell unconscious once more. Nathan grunted, letting go of her face. He leaned down to capture her limp lips, tasting the alcohol that still lingered strongly on her tongue.

He pulled away, and he could practically _hear_ her voice.

_"N-Nathan-"_

He smirked. "Hm...?"

_"W-we can't do this!"_

"What ever do you mean?" he muttered against her neck, licking along the flesh right up to her earlobe.

_"It's an a-act against God!"_

"Fuck God." He ran his free hand down her chest.

_"S-s-sin!"_

"Sinful is fun, isn't it?"He nipped at her earlobe.

_"S-stop!"_

"You don't want me to stop." His body throbbed, and his breathing became harsh and rapid.

_"A-ah!"_

"You like this. Don't you...?" His hand slipped under her bra.

_"N-n-no-"_

Nathan pulled away from her ear, and glared at her unconscious face through lidded eyes. "Yes. You do."

* * *

He broke her.

He broke her kindness, her intelligence, her smile, her holy spirit...her purity.

Nathan...broke Kate Marsh.

He stared up at the girls dorm, eyes wide and thoughts wild. Memories were flashing behind his eyes rapidly, and his head began to throb painfully.

"Hey! Someone's up there!"

"What!?"

"Who!?"

"Oh my god! It's Max!"

Nathan squinted, and noticed a figure next to Kate. Kate turned around to face Max Caulfield.

"How did she get up there!?"

"Oh god, Kate!"

Nathan felt his body tense and he watched the two on the roof. How _did_ that bitch get up there so fast? He pushed the thought out of his mind quickly, and resumed his focus on Kate. She could practically see her shaking, and hear her voice as Max tried to talk her down.

Something deep within him hoped she was successful, and he would deny he ever thought that. The strange mixture of emotions was hitting him hard and making him spin. This wasn't like when he got high in his room, or when his bloodlust got so high that he had to break something or beat up someone.

Everyone's breath hitched as Kate turned to look back at the crowd, then back at Max. Max reached for her, and Kate reached back to push her hand away. Kate turned back around, and allowed her body to go limp, and fall.

A scream lodged itself in his throat. Fear, grief, anger, guilt, and a million other emotions pooled in the deepest pit of his heart, and he couldn't force himself to look away as she dropped.

He did it.

Nathan Prescott broke Kate Marsh.

* * *

**A/N: A bit dark, eh? I tried to be as accurate as possible as far as facts about the game and keeping everyone in character, even though Nathan is the main focus. I don't know. This is just one of my ideas of what happened. And NO, I don't ship Nathan and Kate. I don't think that ship should exist, to be perfectly honest. Especially if something like this DID happen. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story for what it was. What are your opinions on Nathan? What do you think happened to Kate at the party? Leave a review and let me know! I would love to read your theories! **

**Thank you!**

**xLazyxWriterx 3**


End file.
